Aurora
by Morria
Summary: Bellarke Oneshot AU (no mountain men, peace with the grounders, ark isn't down yet) Hunters come back to camp with something a little more interesting than meat. A baby. And thanks to Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy are stuck playing parents (not that they weren't before).


**Okay so I'm obsessed with ****The 100 **** and bellarke has become yet another OTP. This is just a drabbley oneshot thing that I didn't really think through all the way but who cares it was cute in my head. So uh, here it is!**

Whatever Clarke was expecting when Bellamy ran into her tent and woke her up, this was not it. Grounders, biological warfare, betrayal, she could handle that. What she couldn't handle was the small baby that was currently being held in the arms of a grinning Octavia.

"She must be a grounder. There's no other explanation." Said Bellamy, staring at the child.

"What are we going to do with her?" Asked someone from the crowd that was accumulating around them. Clarke blinked for a moment. That was a good question. What _were_ they going to do with a baby? They could barely keep themselves safe and healthy, let alone a defenseless child. But it wasn't as if they could just leave her.

"We raise her as our own." Clarke said, silencing the whispering group. Now there was the unspoken question of _who _would raise the child. Talk immediately broke out as everyone shared ideas while Clarke ran through a list of names in her head.

"What about Clarke and Bellamy?" Suggested Octavia. Bellamy stared at her as if she had grown two heads like the deer running around the forest.

"We all know Clarke would be a great mother. And Bell practically raised me. Besides, they're pretty much the parents to all you idiots. Without them, who would keep us in line?" Octavia said with a smirk that was all to familiar to Clarke and without her permission she was hit with images of herself in a big house full of blonde and brunette kids that ran around and had freckles and that familiar grin that always made her heart clench and suddenly Clarke doesn't remember what they were talking about.

"- right, Princess?"

"What?" Clarke say as she attempts to ignore the fact that she spaced out and the younger Blake's all knowing smirk.

"I said that if we could handle everything that's happened so far, how hard could one little baby be?" Repeats Bellamy, and Clarke finds herself nodding in agreement.

"What are we naming her?" Asked Jasper. The camp immediately falls into another round of quiet discussions and murmurs. All of the sudden suggestions are being thrown out.

"Fiona" No- too much like Finn.

"Alexandria" Too long.

"What about Ella?" Too girly.

"Millie?" And this time Clarke pauses. As she opens her mouth to agree, Bellamy interrupts her.

"What about Aurora." He says, and the Blake siblings share a look that tells Clarke that this is much more than just a simple suggestion. Clarke tests the name on her tongue.

"Aurora..." She tries it out. She likes it.

"Aurora it is." She says

It's 3 AM and Bellamy is taking back what he said earlier about this being easy. Aurora's screaming again, her chubby face wrinkling up and turning red as she lets loose another cry. He can tell Clarke's at her last straw by the way her shoulders tense up and her toes curl in and he hears her exasperated intake of breath. Bellamy sighs as he picks her up _again_ and rubs her back soothingly. There's only one reason Bellamy would ever want to be up this late, and it didn't involve this kind of screaming.

As he begins to whisper to her softly and rocks her in an attempt to make her go to sleep he hears a yell of "Get her to shut the hell up!" ring through the camp and Bellamy agrees with the voice. At this point Clarke gets out of her chair and rubs her half lidded eyes and picks Aurora up and shushes her and rocks her gently back and forth. The sobs immediately cease and Bellamy is amazed at how Clarke got her to be quiet just like that.

And seeing her stand there in his tent with messed up hair and a baby in her arms sends a rush of _feelings _through Bellamy. She would be a great mother, a voice says quietly in the back of his mind. He frowns. Bellamy doesn't do_ feelings._ Especially not the warm, gushy kind that's usually induced by Clarke.

"What is it?" Clarke asks with a curious frown.

"Nothing."

It's the middle of the day and Aurora is wide awake again. It's been about a week since the grounder baby arrived and life in the 100 camp had changed drastically. Clarke and Bellamy try to take turns at watching her so one can be the leader and the other can be a parent (both are extremely difficult, as they are finding out) and the camp is almost... peaceful. They've taken to playing with her outside in the middle of camp because it seems like _everyone _wants to see the baby. She's the camp's baby. At first, Clarke's not quite sure what's different about the camp. Something's off, in a good way, of course, but she can't quite put her finger on it. When she asked Bellamy this, he gave her an answer.

"It's her," He said

"Everybody's being cautious because they don't want her to pick up bad habits. Haven't you noticed that they're swearing less and fights aren't breaking out near as badly? They're quiet because they don't want to wake her when we finally manage to get her to sleep." And despite all the trouble Aurora puts her through, Clarke can't help but be a little bit grateful to the little human in her arms

Clarke's taken to sleeping in Bellamy's tent and everyone notices. It's for Aurora, Clarke insists. It's easier when they're both there to take care of her, she says. But Raven's knowing smile and Octavia's occasional innuendos suggest otherwise, as well as the small glares here and there that Clarke gets when she exits the Rebel King's tent. No body says anything, of course. Bellamy hasn't picked up on it yet and they'd prefer it stays that way. So everybody stays quiet about the Princess and the King and the baby in between.

That is, until Clarke walks out in their fearless King's shirt one morning. Whispers break out and Clarke responds with a roll of her eyes and gestures to the baby in her arms. She's sick of everyone in the camp acting like a scandal is taking place right under their noses. They must think she's oblivious to the obvious stares. Clarke likes to think she's very perceptive.

She never notices the ongoing bet running throughout the camp that everyone's in on except for her and Bellamy.

The two leaders sit wearily against a log in Bellamy's tent. Clarke has the baby in her arms since she's the only one who knows how to get her to sleep. They're both dead tired and Bellamy can literally feel his eyelids drooping with every passing second. But he stays awake because he can't leave Clarke to take care of their joint responsibility. He wraps an arm around her shoulder almost without thinking. He's never done it before, but it seems so natural that neither of them even notice that it's unusual. In response, Clarke leans into Bellamy's shoulder.

Neither of them are quite sure when whatever was going on between them shifted, but neither is complaining. They don't question it. Questions only complicate things. So they fall asleep like that, Clarke leaned into Bellamy's shoulder with her head upturned as if she was counting his freckles in her sleep and Bellamy with his face buried in Clarke's pale wavy hair, his lips pressed against her temple in his sleep.

And that's how Octavia finds them that morning, with a yell of joy.

(She won the bet; Miller's hat is hers now)

**Okay, so that's it! Like I said, not quite thought out completely. I just wrote it as scenarios came to mind. Please review! Seriously. Even if it's just an 'I like this', I'll burst with joy. Alcohol is to Alcoholics as Reviews are to me. I neeeed them! PLEASE**

**Also, are you excited for season 3? I know I am :3**

** -Morria**


End file.
